Only Two
by LetheTree
Summary: "Alena Brandi! What are you doing?" Shouted Mr. Clampire. Alena looked up from her crowded sketch book and dropped her pencil miserably. "Nothing Sir!" She replied. Alena Brandi is completely normal, Well that's what she thinks. Strange things happen to her and she wants answers. So when she meets Jade Willow, her life is changed.
1. 1: Just Great

**Chapter 1**

**Just Great**

**Alena POV**

"Alena Brand! What are you doing?" Shouted Mr. Clampire. Alena looked up from her crowded sketch book and dropped her pencil miserably.

"Nothing Sir!" She replied.

He mumbled something under his breath before continuing the lesson. Alena was sick of Mr. Clampire telling her off; it was the same every time. She longed for the sound of the bell at the end of the day.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and she took a shaky breath. Alena hated lightning. She always had. It seemed to follow her around, like it knew that she hated it. She swept her dark brown hair out of her eyes and tried to concentrate but her ADHD took care of that. She kept tapping her feet against the ground fiddling with her ruler and twirling her hair. After ten minutes, the glorious sound of the bell rang through her ears. She was relieved.

"Good Afternoon class!" said Mr. Clampire.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Clampire" they chimed back. He glared at Alena before he dismissed the class.

Alena packed her desk up and ran out the door in the pouring rain to her bus line. It took a long time for everyone to finally get on the small school bus in the rain, but when she was on the bus she got out her drawing book and started to sketch what she dreamt about. She had a good picture when the bus suddenly came to a stop. The doors swung open and a girl about her age clambered on. She seemed tired, like she'd just been chased down a hill. Her face was covered by a grey hood so Alena couldn't make out any details. Alena gestured for her to come sit next to her, as the rest of the bus was full. The girl had no choice but to sit beside her. She took off her hood to reveal her face. She had slightly pale skin and brown eyes that looked straight into Alena's soul. Her hair was thick and black, styled so it swept over one eye.

"Hi, I'm Alena. Who are you?" she said in her kindest voice.

The girl looked at her strangely before replying.

"I'm Jade Willow" she said before turning away.

Alena caught her breath. She recognised Jade's voice. It was the girl from her dream, the girl who she was sketching.

* * *

**Jade POV**

Jade had just run down a hill. She was exhausted and wet. Some creepy guy had follower her down. He moved like lighting, he kept insisting that she should come with him.

_Jade had been practicing her archery when there was a flash of lightning hit in front of her. She swerved her arrow so it hit a tree because standing next to her target was a boy. He was tall and slightly on the skinny side with light brown hair and pale blue eyes, his hair stood up in unusual places like he'd been struck by lightning. He wore an orange shirt with faded black writing and denim jeans._

_"Hello my name is Isaac and I think you have to come with me Jade." He exclaimed._

_"What the hell? Get out of the target range you idiot!" she said._

_Isaac moved closer, zipping through the air. Jade stepped back one step, then a couple more until she was running full speed down the hill. She didn't know who this guy was, but she wasn't willing to find out. 'There's a bus stop at the bottom of the hill' she thought._

_She kept running until she saw the road. A school bus had just pulled up, she could catch the bus to anywhere but there._

_The doors swung open and she boarded the bus, safe. She sat next to a girl, she seemed nice enough except she radiated something Jade didn't like. She felt like she shouldn't be around her._

Jade exhaled and thought to herself 'don't worry, it's just an itch' and looked away from the girl, Alena.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter, I'll update soon.**

**~Let****heTree~**


	2. Apologies

**Hey guys! Sorry about this but I'm giving this story to the Oracle of Akemi.**

**This is because I am trash at updating. I will (hopefully) be back with a story that will make you go 'oh my gawd, this is so awesome.'**

**So yeah, sorry again to those who like this. Please do check out the Oracle of Akemi. I'll post again when the new version of Only Two is up.**

**~LetheTree~**


	3. Published!

**Hi guys! the Oracle of Akemi has published 'Only Two' and could you please go and read it?**

**These two authors notes (chapters two and three) will be left up for a few days before being added to the bottom of chapter one so I don't break any rules. **

**~LetheTree~**


End file.
